An Unexpected Welcome
by theygotstyle701
Summary: SasuNaru. When Naruto returns home from a mission, he is welcomed back by an unexpected guest...


Okay, this is my first ever fanfiction, so I'm apologizing for any mistakes in advance. I really tried to make them in character, and for the story to sound a little believeable!

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I lived in the U.S. and only _wished_ I owned Naruto, not actually doing so.

_**An Unexpected Welcome **_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_'It's good to be back.'_

Naruto had just returned from a long mission and was making his way through the streets of Konoha.

He entered Ichiraku's and sat down.

"OLD MAN! I'D LIKE SOME MISO RAMEN, PLEASE!"

Techui laughed at the hyperactive ninja's antics.

"Coming right up, Naruto!"

When the bowl of steaming hot ramen was sat in front of him, Naruto all but attacked it.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

The ramen was inhaled within five seconds.

Naruto took off after paying for his eighth bowl, happily sated.

"Thanks, old man!"

As he headed towards his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder where his dark-haired teammate was.

_'Sasuke usually is somewhere waiting to call me dobe when I get back. Did he go on a mission as well?'_

Naruto couldn't stop the sad feeling from welling up inside of him.

He entered his home and took off his sandals.

"I'm home!"

The response he received was completely unexpected.

"Welcome back, Dobe."

"..."

"GYAAAH! SASUKE-TEME, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"

Sasuke got up from his seat on Naruto's couch, and made his way over to the shocked kitsune, smirking the entire way.

"You know, leaving your window open while on a mission wasn't very intelligent, dobe. There could have been someone worse than me waiting for you when you got back."

Naruto went an impressive shade of pink.

_'I knew I was forgetting something when I left...'_

"I-I... Hey! Why are you still here?! You could have just closed it or something!"

While Naruto was babbling, he didn't notice Sasuke getting closer and closer, until he was trapped in between the door and Sasuke's body.

The shade of pink on Naruto's face got even darker.

"S-Sasuke, what are you d-"

He was silenced by a pair of soft lips.

Sasuke began to kiss him passionately, nibbling on his bottom lip then sucking it tenderly.

Naruto's face went a brilliant red. '_H-he's KISSING me?! ME?! Out of all the people Uchiha Sasuke would want to kiss, I'M the one that he chooses?!'_

Sasuke notices the lack of participation and then decides to bite down hard on Naruto's lip, shoving his tongue in his mouth when it opened to yell.

Naruto's mind went blank as his mouth was thoroughly explored, then his heart beat faster when the raven began to suck on his tongue. Taken over by instinct, he surprised Sasuke by grabbing on to his shirt and returning the kiss. Naruto felt light-headed and broke free for air.

Sasuke proceeded to kiss his way down Naruto's neck, nipping the skin and leaving bright red marks everywhere.

"Ah...S-Sasuke!"

The raven stopped and smirked against his neck.

"Yes, dobe?"

Naruto's eye twitched. '_Only HE would have the nerve to call me that while in this type of situation...'_

"Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke detached from the blonde's neck and looked him in the eye, raising a lone brow.

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I meant, why are you kissing me?'"

The brow went higher.

"...Dobe."

"Thank you for the enlightenment", Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought it was self-explanatory", Sasuke dead-panned.

Sasuke then took Naruto's face in his hands and chastely kissed him.

"I like you."

"..."

Naruto's facial expression closely resembled that of one who was about to be hit by an oncoming truck.

"...Oi...Naruto, are you okay?", Sasuke asked worriedly.

He thought to himself, _' The Dobe is the world to me, but, I've never really been that kind to him. I don't blame Naruto if he doesn't feel the same. Though, if that's the case, I don't know what I'll do...'_

Sasuke braced himself for rejection.

Naruto launched himself into Sasuke's arms, and buried his face into the surprised teen's chest.

_'Thank Kami',_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke wound his arms around the now crying blonde and held him tightly, resting his chin on top of Naruto's head.

"Shh... it's okay, don't cry, Naruto."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's warm eyes and smiled a breathtaking smile that made the raven's heart skip a beat.

"Im so happy, Sasuke..."

He then kissed Sasuke, pouring all of his love and devotion into the sweet gesture; Sasuke did the same, and they both accepted an unspoken vow to cherish the other for the rest of eternity.

**OWARI**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading! Any comments and/or reviews are greatly appreciated, so I can write better stories!


End file.
